


missed news

by madnessiseverything



Series: the voicemails left by one klaus hargreeves [2]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Nostalgia, Voicemail, allison is living her actress life including husband and kid here, god this family doesn't communicate well at all, i have... feelings okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 12:32:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17960594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madnessiseverything/pseuds/madnessiseverything
Summary: Allison doesn’t know how Klaus got her number. Just thinking too hard about it makes her skin crawl. What she does know is that when his voice comes through her phone he is most definitely not as sober as her last knowledge of his rehab had her believe. His words slur and stumble as he yells onto her voicemail.the one where Klaus didn't know about Claire and Allison finds herself missing the past.





	missed news

**Author's Note:**

> hello hello part two has arrived! i didn't plan on posting this already but... i wanted to. so! have some more "klaus calls a sibling and rambles onto their voicemail" content :D hope you enjoy!

Allison doesn’t know how Klaus got her number. Just thinking too hard about it makes her skin crawl. What she does know is that when his voice comes through her phone he is most definitely not as sober as her last knowledge of his rehab had her believe. His words slur and stumble as he yells onto her voicemail. 

 

“I just saw you on this TV here and man, you’re doing good for yourself, oh sister dear.” Allison starts playing with her rings. 

 

“Do siblings call each other that? Probably. Hell if I know.” Klaus laughs that odd Klaus laugh where he tries to divert attention. Allison just barely catches her lips twitching at the familiar sound. 

 

Silence lapses, the only noise coming through her phone the passing traffic from wherever Klaus was when he called. Then he gasps, as if he has just remembered something vital. “Hey, you have a kid!” The exclamation makes her wince. “Why do I feel like I should have found out in a different way than a gossip mag that was slapped over my head?”

 

Allison grimaces. Right. Klaus wasn’t there when she broke the news to Luther, Vanya, and Diego. Klaus had been god knows where; neither of the siblings were willing to think too hard on it. He had shown up in rehab two weeks later. She remembers the paparazzi quizzing her on the “brother that was in prison recently, how do you feel about that” three weeks later. She sighs.  

 

“You’re super badly photoshopped on this cover, I feel like you need to know that and tell someone because wow. You got some sway, right? Rumor them to do a better job cause I know you look better than this.” Allison remembers the magazine cover Klaus is referring to all too well, remembers the way her arms were made thinner, her skin lighter.

 

She shakes her head. She had posted about it on twitter, Rumor wasn’t necessary for things like this. Not that Klaus would know, she thinks with her lips pressing into a thin line. After all, she really did use it to get everything and anything she wanted when he knew her. 

 

Klaus chuckles over the line. “Your movie looks great.” A sudden crack made her flinch and the noise is suddenly muffled on Klaus’ end. Allison doesn’t know why she’s still listening. 

 

“Fuck,” Klaus says, too close to the speaker. “Sorry, my phone fell on the ground. But it’s okay I’m down here now.” Klaus sounds out of breath, gasping a little. Allison pushes the rising worry down. It’s Klaus, after all. 

 

“Hey, the world looks so different from the ground, have you ever tried this? How relaxing.” Allison’s hand hovers over the delete button when Klaus’ voice gets louder again. “Okay, fine!” He wheezes and then gets quiet, a car rushing past. Allison hesitates. “I have to get up, Ally.” The childhood nickname makes Allison’s hand drop back to the table, bottom lip between her teeth. Oh. 

 

“I miss you.” She doesn’t remember when Klaus last sounded this genuine. He had always been too high, too messed up to take seriously. 

 

“Can you believe that?” Klaus laughs, bitter and annoyed. “I miss you. How stupid.” Rustling noises take over the message, as if Klaus had stuffed his phone into his pocket. She hears him walk for a while before he speaks up once more, enough to make her pull her knees to her chest at the dejected sound of his words. “Shut up Ben.”

 

The voicemail cuts off and Allison is left with the voice of her brother and the sound of another brother’s name echoing around her head. A brother she always wanted to distance herself from, especially with her rise in Hollywood, and another that has been dead for seven years. 

 

She saves the voicemail. When Patrick finds her curled up on the couch with a pillow wrapped in her arms, he doesn’t ask and hugs her tight.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to drop by me and my friend's shared [tua tumblr](https://thedisasterandthedeadone.tumblr.com/) to yell with us about this show.


End file.
